1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary electric machine which is mounted in an automobile or the like, for example, and in which a motor and a power supply unit including a power circuit are formed integrally.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional power conversion device includes a power circuit, a capacitor, a field circuit, and a control circuit, these components being housed in a space constituted by a heatsink, a case, and so on. The power circuit converts direct current power into alternating current power or alternating current power into direct current power. The capacitor absorbs a ripple current generated when a semiconductor element constituting the power circuit is activated. The field circuit supplies a field current to a rotor winding of a rotary electric machine. The control circuit controls the power circuit and the field circuit (see WO 2014/188803, for example).